<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stroke of Genius by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977889">A Stroke of Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Plans, Grinding, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome introduces Jeremiah to Johnathan Crane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stroke of Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Stroke of Genius</p><p> </p><p>"You can't hide in there forever." Jerome called through the locked door, he gently tapped his knuckles against it. "Come on."</p><p>"Yes, I can." Jeremiah said back. "I told you I didn't want to meet him, Jay. I've heard too many bad things about him."</p><p>"We are all bad, Miah, you, me, Crane, all of us." Jerome tried to reason with him, even knowing it would take much more to get the door to open. "He's been waiting to meet you all week, remember? You were so excited."</p><p>Jeremiah sighed, almost whining. "Yeah, until I started listening to your stupid lackies and all the stories they tell about him. He gases people, makes them crazy before he kills them. What if he does that to me?"</p><p>Jerome smiled. "Baby, he's the one who made me crazy, remember? Okay, well not really because I was crazy before I met him, but still. The gas is fun, pleasurable even. And he wouldn't dare harm a hair on your head."</p><p>"You're not crazy, Jay, you're perfect." </p><p>The fact that Jeremiah picked one part of the conversation to comment on, a part that didn't even matter, made him smile. He sounded so sure of himself, so confident, it was the truth according to Jeremiah and it was wonderful. </p><p>"Thank you, Miah, I'm happy you think so." Jerome tried the door again but it was still locked and wouldn't turn. "Can you please open the door?"</p><p>There was a stretch of silence before Jeremiah finally spoke, sounding just as nervous as he had before. "Fine." The door knob clicked, then turned as it opened. "Can we just tell him I changed my mind?"</p><p>Jerome reached in, grabbing Jeremiah by his thin wrist and pulled him against his body. Jeremiah's arms folded between them, his head down, not meeting his eyes. "We can, if you want. But he's been looking forward to this for a long time. It's all he talks about. I think he'll be upset when he realizes you don't want to meet him."</p><p>"I don't want that." Jeremiah sighed, then rubbed his face along Jerome's soft silk shirt. "You promise he'll be nice to me?"</p><p>*Oh, baby, all my friends are nice to you. Aren't they? They bring you pretty things, gifs, guns, knives, everything you want. They make sure you're taken care of when I'm busy."</p><p>Jeremiah nodded, head still down. </p><p>Jerome gently gripped Jeremiah's chin and lifted it a little until weary green eyes stared up at him. "I will be with you the entire time, I promise. I told him you were a little nervous, and he assured me that he would try his best not to be over excited."</p><p>"That makes me look weak." Jeremiah scrunched his face.</p><p>"We both know you're not weak, Miah. Everyone knows how strong you are. You've proven it time and again, to all of them." Jerome smoothed his thumb across Jeremiah's cheek, then his lips as they parted. "You're my brave boy, Miah. You can do this."</p><p>Jeremiah tipped his head up until their noses rubbed together, then smiled. "I can try my best."</p><p>"That's all I ask." Jerome kissed him, feeling Jeremiah sigh against his lips before his hands circled his neck, gripping it hard enough to deepen the kiss. He pulled back before it became too hard to pull away. "Come on, he's waiting for us and I hear he has a surprise for you."</p><p>Jeremiah smiled brightly, his entire mood changing within seconds. "I like surprises."</p><p>"I know you do." Jerome kissed him once more, then turned and tucked him under one arm and headed for their bedroom door. "He's been planning for your visit all day, I'm sure he's just as excited to see you as you are to see him."</p><p>"Do you think he'll have his mask on?"</p><p>Jerome opened the doors, ignored the two guards in the hallway and led Jeremiah down the large staircase. "I think he might have it on at first. You know he likes wearing it."</p><p>They moved down the next floor, seeing other guards on various doors, all shut up and locked twice. The house was quiet for it being in the middle of the day, everyone was out on assignment, following his orders of where to hit Gotham next and what to take or who to kill or terrorize. It was a full time job and Gotham was far too big to handle all by himself, he had bigger issues like his brother, so he had to outsource to his 'lackies' as Jeremiah liked to call them. </p><p>"That mask is freaky." </p><p>"No, it's not." Jerome led them down another two flights of stairs, nearing the basement. "He loves that mask, I love that mask and I know you do too."</p><p>Jeremiah wanted to argue, but couldn't. So he didn't. "But why does he have to wear it? I like the way he looks without it. Don't you?"</p><p>Now by the door that would lead into Crane's laboratory, Jerome stopped them and turned Jeremiah to face him. "I adore the way he looks without the mask, but I also love when he wears it. It's just…" He growled deep in his chest. "There is just something sexy about it."</p><p>Jeremiah shivered, pushing further into Jerome's chest. "I hope I feel the same."</p><p>"Oh, I have no doubt, baby. Crane wears it because it makes him powerful, invincible."</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't need a mask to show that."</p><p>Jerome smiled. "No, he really doesn't." He looked at the door, then gave it a double tap with the back of his knuckles. "Come on, let's go meet him, hmm?"</p><p>Jeremiah agreed silently, tipping his head up for a kiss. Jerome kissed him properly, thoroughly until he forced himself to pull away and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>The door opened a moment later, leading into a room with low lighting. Jerome stepped forward first, then pulled Jeremiah with him and kept him close. The door shut once again, then locked behind them. From above, the creaking of metal had them looking up to see an air vent slowly opening all on its own. </p><p>"What's what?" Jeremiah asked, shrinking into his side. </p><p>Jerome grinned. "That is part of your surprise." Once opened all the way, there was a click then a hissing sound before a green tinted gas started to filter down on them. "There we go."</p><p>"Is that the crazy gas?" Jeremiah asked, his voice high and tight as he tried to move.</p><p>"Let it happen, Miah." Jerome kept a tight grip on him and inhaled deeply until his head was swimming in fog. "It's made just for you, something to help you relax and settle your fears."</p><p>Jeremiah inhaled shallowly until the gas burned his nose, then felt his body calm instantly, the fear melting away. Then there was a sudden jolt of energy, one that he felt buzz inside him but it was never strong enough to mention, until now. Now it was screaming in his head, crawling out of the darkest parts of his body. </p><p>"Jay."</p><p>Jerome turned and tucked his nose behind Jeremiah's ear and kissed it. "It's made to bring out the real you. The you that isn't hampered with fear or worry. The real you. The strong and powerful you. Don't you feel it?"</p><p>Jeremiah groaned, feeling something rushing through his body. When he opened his mouth to speak, to tell Jerome what he was feeling, a deep, crazy sounding cackle worked its way up his throat. A sound he'd never heard from himself before. A sinister laugh, one that couldn't be controlled or stopped. </p><p>Jeremiah's laugh had all those needy parts of him on high alert. Jerome let it wash over his skin, covering it in goosebumps until he gasped. "There you are, baby. I knew you'd be in there."</p><p>The laugh subsided long enough for Jeremiah to turn, pushing his head against his brothers. He knew his smile was just as evil as that laugh and Jerome liked it from that slack-jawed look on his face. "I haven't felt this good in years."</p><p>"It worked then."</p><p>A strange voice interrupted them. Jerome let out another deep groan, knowing it was Crane by the sound of his voice. His body reacted as it always did, growing hard and ready for some attention. Jeremiah's, however, looked over slowly, as if a movie monster was standing behind him. But he wasn't afraid, not anymore, Crane made sure of that.</p><p>"Yes, Crane, it worked indeed." Jerome turned his head just enough to see through Jeremiah's red hair and locked eyes with Crane, his mask firmly covering his face, eyes dark, mouth turned up in a devilish smile. "Jeremiah isn't afraid, are you?"</p><p>Jeremiah shook his head, his eyes roaming all over the Scarecrow mask that covered his head. "Not at all. I don't even know what I was so afraid of. This mask…" he pulled away from Jerome and took a step towards Crane, his hand hovered over it, not touching just yet. "I love it."</p><p>Crane didn't move an inch, but Jerome could see him thinking about it. It was in his eyes, under the mask, searching across Jeremiah's body. A greedy search. Crane had always had a thing for Jeremiah but due to his preferences for alone time and the inability to take off his mask for long periods of time, their connection was weak, at best. </p><p>"I'm beyond happy you like it, Mister Valeska." Crane said, his voice distorted by the mask. </p><p>Jerome smiled. "Baby, maybe you should say thank you, hmm? After all, he worked his hardest."</p><p>Jeremiah tilted his head, feeling a smile that resembled Jerome's cross his face. "Thank you, Johnathan. I haven't felt this free in a long time."</p><p>"Baby, he doesn't like to be called that." Jerome whispered, waiting for Crane to snap and start a fight like he always did when others called him that. Only it didn't happen and Crane looked a little star struck.</p><p>"No, it's okay." Crane lifted his hand towards Jerome but kept his eyes on Jeremiah. "I like the sound of it from him."</p><p>Jeremiah grinned, then moved up and hung off one of Crane's shoulders, almost leaning against him. He twirled the ragged ends of the mask in his fingers. "I love your lab, Johnathan. Maybe you can show me what you've been working on."</p><p>Crane looked at him, eyes wide, his body stiff as a board. Jerome couldn't stop his own cackling laugh from emerging, which made them both groan. "Go ahead, Crane. Show Miah what you've been working on." He took a seat at one of the tables, watching them. He held his hands out, motioning Crane to begin. </p><p>"O-of course, Mister Valeska, I would--"</p><p>Jeremiah put the tips of his fingers against the gash of Crane's mask, right over his mouth. "That is way too formal, don't you think?"</p><p>All Crane could do was open and close his mouth, making a breathless sound that had Jerome smiling. </p><p>"You should call me Jeremiah, or Miah if I call you Jonathan, right?" Jeremiah pushed his body against him, smiling wickedly when Crane groaned. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Yes, sire…" he groaned, tilting his head in mild annoyance at himself for his lack of ability to conform so quickly. "Yes, Jeremiah. Thank you."</p><p>Jeremiah's eyebrows rose, he glanced at Jerome. "Sire. I rather like the sound of that, don't you, Jay?"</p><p>Jerome groaned, spreading his thighs apart to make room for the hard-on on his jeans. "Oh, I like it very much, Miah. See?"</p><p>Jeremiah licked his lips, looking down. "Yes, I see it. Don't you, Johnathan?"</p><p>Crane swallowed loudly. "Yes, sire. I see it."</p><p>Sire. Jerome loved the way he said it. His cock pulsed rapidly, eager to see how far they would take this. Jeremiah, although shy before, was a master at sexual manipulation. There was nothing he couldn't get you to do, one way or another. But Crane...Jerome happened to know that at only nineteen, sheltered by his lunatic of a father and a slave to his mask, his persona, was in fact a virgin, untouched by another, even himself. Jerome didn't have the pleasure of being his first, but he had a feeling Jeremiah would. </p><p>Crane cleared his throat and it sounded like a demonic growl, Jeremiah shivered. "This way, sire."</p><p>Jerome kept his seat as he watched Crane move towards his tables of experiments. Jeremiah hung on his arm like a weight, leaning against him as much as possible. His hands, one on Crane's shoulders, the other lazily stroking his arm, a possessive touch if he ever saw one. And Crane noticed, and it wasn't unwelcome. </p><p>As Crane showed Jeremiah, pointing to this and that, grabbing a beaker or two filled with some sort of liquid, hitting a few switches, Jerome popped the button on his jeans and split the zipper with a firm yank. He sighed, his cock getting a little breathing room. Sliding his hand down the front, he rubbed over himself a few times, trying to convince himself it was to get feeling back, he knew it was a lie. </p><p>Crane's gas, it didn't matter what brand of concoction it was, always made him horny. Always. As did being around his baby. Add those two together and Jeremiah's new self and he was about to lose it. He wanted to jerk off as he watched them together, talking shop, watching Jeremiah adjust his glasses in that cute way, or watching Crane try not to give into all those soft touches. </p><p>Every second it was getting harder to control. </p><p>"I knew you were a genius but damn." Jeremiah gave another laugh and Crane groaned. "I am very impressed."</p><p>Crane stuttered over his words. "T-thank you, sire. You are welcome here anytime."</p><p>Jerome grinned. </p><p>Jeremiah turned and winked back at Jerome. "How nice of you, Jonathan. Thank you. Would it be too much to ask for this mask to come off?"</p><p>When Crane stayed quiet, Jerome stood, walking slowly towards them just in case Crane got mad. Jeremiah didn't seem worried, he now had both hands on the bottom of the mask, ready to lift it off.</p><p>"Let me see your face."</p><p>"Miah…" Jerome warned, but Crane held his hand up, stopping him again. </p><p>"Anything you want." Crane replied, giving his permission. </p><p>The mask came off seconds later, now held in Jeremiah's hand. Jerome heard a sharp intake of breath and Jeremiah's eyes were wide. He'd never been so close to him before, not without his mask and they were as close as lovers would be. </p><p>"You are beautiful." Jeremiah cupped Crane's cheek, smoothing over soft, sweat damped skin. Crane's eyes closed. "With or without the mask."</p><p>As he got closer, he could see Crane nuzzling into Jeremiah's hand, his lips inches from hissing the skin of his palm. He no longer looked as tense as he used to be, his jaw wasn't clenched, his eyebrows weren't drawn in as he scowled or glared. He was relaxed, peaceful. </p><p>"Your eyes are just memorizing." Jeremiah met blue eyes, searching for flecks of brown he knew were inside. Then his thumb moved across his lips, smiling as they opened when he gasped. "And your mouth needs a kiss."</p><p>Jerome pushed himself up against Jeremiah's back, snug against his ass, his arms circling his waist, face pressed into his neck. His eyes met Crane's and he could see a dash of fear in them. </p><p>"Now is not the right time, Miah." Jerome whispered but knew Crane heard him. "This needs to go one step at a time, alright?"</p><p>Jeremiah pushed his body back, but kept a firm grip on Crane's face. "We can go at whatever pace he wants, right Jonathan?"</p><p>Crane nodded, breathing harshly.</p><p>"So, tell me." Jeremiah stepped forward and Jerome followed him, unmoving. "Can I get a kiss from my genius, or is it better to wait?"</p><p>Crane licked his lips, his mouth opening and closing for a moment. "Yes."</p><p>Jerome pushed his hips forward, grinding roughly against Jeremiah's ass. "Slowly." </p><p>"I like it slow." Jeremiah said against Crane's lips. He tilted his head a little, trying for a decent angle. "But I need to taste you."</p><p>Crane's sharp inhale of surprise was lost the moment Jeremiah kissed him. Jerome groaned, mimicking Jeremiah's and pushed his hips forward again and again, creating that friction he so badly needed. His hands slid down Jeremiah's chest, then his stomach, then over the straining bulge in his jeans. It forced Jeremiah to gasp into the kiss, deepening it. </p><p>"Easy." Jerome warned yet again, knowing it was his fault but he could see that Crane was about to lose it. "Miah."</p><p>Jeremiah reluctantly pulled away, slipping his tongue against his lips before he pulled back and stroked over his flushed cheek. "Thank you."</p><p>"Thank you." Crane gasped, eyes hazy. </p><p>"We'd better go." Jerome pulled him backwards, breaking their connection. "Thank you, Crane. As always. We will be back."</p><p>Crane snatched his mask, feeling exposed and vulnerable and put it on. "You know where to find me." He left quickly and didn't look back. </p><p>Now alone, Jeremiah let out a deep, needy groan and pushed his ass back. "Fuck, I want to ride him."</p><p>Jerome growled and pushed him face first against the wall, then thrust against his ass. "All in good time, my love. He already wants it."</p><p>"Please." Jeremiah begged. "Carry me upstairs and fuck me while I imagine him."</p><p>"Oh, anything you want." Jerome grinned, more than willing to give him anything he wanted. "I bet he would be an imaginative lover, a dedicated one. One that meets all your needs."</p><p>"Fuck, yes he would." Jeremiah dropped his hands and pulled down his pants until his ass was accessible. "Jay, please."</p><p>Jerome pulled his own pants down, jerked himself for a moment, then spit to wet himself before he pushed against his cheeks. Not intent on fucking him, but teasing him on another level. "You will have to teach him how to fuck, you will have to show him all the ways to bring and give pleasure, you have to show him all of it."</p><p>Jeremiah whined. "I'll show him everything you taught me."</p><p>With a firm grip in his hair, Jerome pulled until his back arched in a perfect curve, forcing Jeremiah to meet his eyes. "And only if I'm watching."</p><p>"Yes." Jeremiah promised, eager for his mouth. </p><p>He pulled harder. "Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Jerome growled. "That's my good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>